Knotted
by Singer of Water
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Rapunzel, and everyone knows the movie Tangled based on Rapunzel, but what if things were different? What if Flynn Rider was now Lavi Bookman and Rapunzel was Lily Sahi? LavixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I recently bought Tangled (finally yay!) and as I was watching it I was thinking "Flynn Rider reminds me of Lavi." So that's when I came up with the idea of making a D Gray Man Tangled fanfic. So this is what came from that idea. Enoy Knotted!**

Knotted

Prologue

This is the story of how I died. Don't worry it's actually a fun story. This story is actually about a girl, a girl named Rapzunel, well Lily since I don't like trying to pronounce the other name. Let's start from the beginning.

Once upon a time a drop of pure sunlight fell to the Earth, from that drop grew a magic golden flower that had magical abilities, it could heal the sick and injured. Centuries passed and a kingdom was built and the kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen with their son. The king and queen were expecting their second child, but the queen got sick, really sick. They were afraid she wasn't going to make it, that's when they were hoping for a miracle, or in this case a magic golden flower. So the search began. However, someone else found the golden flower. Mother Lulu Bell, a possessive old woman found the flower and kept it to herself instead of sharing the flower's gift and horded it's powers to keep herself young. All she had to do was sing a special song. So yeah, old woman sings, flower makes her young again, you get the idea. Eventually the people from the kingdom found the flower, much to the anger of Lulu Bell. With the magic golden flower the queen was healed and soon a healthy baby girl with golden hair was born. You probably guessed it, that's Lily. The kingdom rejoiced at the news of the new princess. To celebrate their daughter's birth, the king and queen released a lantern into the sky. Everything was perfect, until that night, a vengeful Mother Lulu Bell broke into the castle to steal some of the baby's hair learning that it had the same magical quality as the golden flower. Only she discovered that when cut, it would loses it's power. She stole the baby and before the king and queen could do anything, she vanished. The kingdom searched and searched, but could not find the princess. For deep in the forest hidden in a tower, Lulu Bell kept the princess hidden from the world, raising the princess as her own. Lulu Bell found her new magic flower, and she planned to keep it that way. But the walls of that tower couldn't keep everything hidden. Each year on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hopes that the lost princess would return.

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

High up in a tower a green reptile ran out a window and onto the ledge outside. He was out of breath, panting, and then he spotted a flower pot on the ledge and blended in with the painted flower on it. At the same time the shutters to the window flew open and a girl with golden hair appeared in the opening.

"Ha!" she exclaimed with a smile, but it fell. "Well, I guess Timcampy's not out here," she said, looking over her shoulder as she started to walk away.

The chameleon snickered before something grabbed his tail. Next thing he knew he was hanging upside down in front of the girl.

"Gotcha!" she said, releasing her hair's hold on his tail and fixing her hair. "So that's twenty two for me. How about twenty three out of forty five?" she asked the chameleon, who gave her an annoyed look at the idea. "Okay then what do you want to do?"

He pointed excitedly outside the window.

The girl picked the reptile up and sat him on her lap as she swung her legs over the ledge. "Not a chance. I like it in here and so do you." Timcampy retorted by sticking his tongue out at her. The girl laughed and picked him up in her palm. "Oh come on, it's not so bad in there."

She began opening the windows on the ceiling, with the help from her hair, letting in streams of light that flooded the dim room. The girl gathered up a broom and a dust pan and set to work.

**Seven am the usual morning line up.**

**Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean.**

**Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up.**

**Sweep again and by then it's like seven fifteen **

**And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three.**

**I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery.**

**I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically**

**Just wonder 'When will my life begin?'**

**Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking.**

**Paper-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess.**

**Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making.**

**Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress.**

**And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare.**

**I'll paint the wall some more I'm sure there's room somewhere.**

**And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair,**

**Stuck in the same place I've always been.**

**And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering**

'**When will my life begin?'**

**Tomorrow night, the lights will appear.**

**Just like they do on my birthday each year.**

**What is it like out there where they glow?**

**Now that I'm older Mother might just let me go.**

The girl sat above the fireplace as she painted the last bit of her new painting then stared longingly out the window to the outside world she dreams of being a part of.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO oo

In the kingdom three figures scaled up and down the castle walls and roof. Finally they stopped at one of the many towers. One of the figures stood leaning out looking at the view from where he was. His fiery red hair blowing in the light breeze and his one green eye, that wasn't covered by an eye patch, shone brightly in the sunlight.

"Ryder!" one of the other two figures shouted over at the young man.

"Give me a second," the red head said, holding up a finger. He smiled as he continued to stare at the view. "That's it. I want a castle."

The second figure of the three walked over to the red headed man with an evil look on his face. "If we do this job, you can buy your own castle," he said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

Tied to a rope the first man was slowly lowered into a room filled with soldiers circled around the area he was lowering into, their backs to him. Below him was his target: the crown of the lost princess. Just then one of the guards sneezed.

"Ah, hay fever?" he asked casually from behind the guard, looking quite relaxed for someone who was hanging by a rope tied around his waist.

"Yeah," the guard said over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn around. That's when he realized. He turned around quickly only to be too late. "Wait!" he shouted up as the man made it to the top of the room and back outside onto the roof with the other two men.

The three began their escape and ran out of the kingdom. The red headed man was smiling happily as they ran.

"Wow what a day! So much we've seen and so much has happened. And it's only eight in the morning! This is a big day gentlemen!"

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO oo

"This is it, Timcampy," the girl said as she put jars of paint into a box. "This is a very big day," she said with a giggle. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask Mother."

"Rapunzel!" a woman's voice called out from outside the tower.

The girl gasped. "She's here. It's time." Timcampy gave her a proud, tough look. She laughed. "I know. Quick hide, we don't want her to see you," she said as she pulled a curtain aside and put Timcampy onto the painted wall behind it where he blended in.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" the woman called out in a sing song voice.

"Coming, Mother!" Rapunzel called out to the woman and swung her hair onto a hook above the window and threw the rest of the hair down to the woman.

The woman grabbed hold of the hair and wrapped it around her hand so she could make a loop at the bottom for her foot to be firmly placed. When she was secure she gave the hair a tug letting know Rapunzel she was ready. Rapunzel began to pull her hair as hard as she could to pull the woman, her mother, up to the window.

When at last she got her mother into the tower she swung her hair off of the hook and turned to her mother with a smile.

"Hi, Mother. Welcome home," she said breathlessly.

"Oh Rapunzel! How you manage to pull me up into this tower everyday has to be exhausting, Sweetie," Mother Lulu Bell said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rapunzel replied.

"Then it shouldn't take so long," her mother said, tapping her finger to her daughter's nose. Rapunzel gave her a look of surprise at the comment which made Mother Lulu Bell laugh. "I'm just kidding, I love you."

Rapunzel laughed a little as she watched her mother walk over to a mirror in the room. "Alright, well um, Mother as you know tomorrow is a very big da-"

"Rapunzel look in that mirror," her mother interrupted, grabbing her arm and pulling her next to her so both their reflections were in the tall mirror. "Do you know what I see? I see a strong, beautiful, confident woman."

"Hmm," Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Oh look you're here too," Mother Lulu Bell said laughing receiving a sideways glance from Rapunzel. "Darling, I'm just teasing you, stop taking everything I say so seriously," she said as she looked at her face and fixing her long blonde hair.

"Okay, as I was saying, Mother, tomorrow is a bi-" Rapunzel tried to say, only to be interrupted by her mother again.

"Rapunzel, do you think you could sing to me, I'm feeling a bit tired, then we'll talk."

"Oh, absolutely!" the golden haired girl said with a smile and ran off.

Mother Lulu Bell walked to the middle of the room as she watched her daughter run around gather things from the chair Mother Lulu Bell sits in, the stool Rapunzel sits in, and then the brush. Rapunzel handed her mother a bunch of her hair and began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt change the fates design. Save what has been lost bring back what once was mine," she said in a rush.

"Wait!" Mother Lulu Bell said with a frightened look on her face. Before Rapunzel finished the song she quickly brushed her daughter's hair before the magic ended and got her youth back. "Rapunzel!" she said sternly.

Rapunzel leaned in towards her mother as she said, "So Mother, as I was saying tomorrow's a _really_ big day for me and you didn't really listen so I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday!" she said hugging her mother's arm. "Tada!"

"Oh no, it can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year," Mother Lulu Bell said pulling Rapunzel off her arm gently.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they happen every year," Rapunzel said. She then looked at her mother with a sad face. "Mother, I'm going to be eighteen and what I really want for my birthday. What I've always wanted for my birthday," she said, mumbling the last part.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I hate the mumbling. Blah blah blah blah," Mother Lulu Bell said making her hand act like a mouth. "It's very annoying. I'm just kidding I love you, Sweetie," she said, pinching Rapunzel's cheek before getting up.

Rapunzel looked rejected as she looked down at the ground and in the corner of her eye she saw Timcampy peeking out from behind a leg of a table and urging her to ask her mother what she was dying to ask her.

"I want to see the floating lights!" Rapunzel exclaimed with an excited and hopeful smile towards her mother.

"What?" her mother asked taken aback.

"Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights," Rapunzel said as she moved the curtains to reveal her newly painted painting of her sitting on a tree gazing up at the lights.

"Oh you mean the stars," her mother said with a small smile as she began to take the food out of the basket she had brought with her.

"That's the thing," Rapunzel said as she opened up one of the window on the ceiling. The light flooded in and shone on a painting of the tower with different phases of the moon and different constellations of stars. "I've charted stars my whole life and they are constant. But these, these only appear on my birthday," she explained as Mother Lulu Bell narrowed her eyes a bit trying to get a good look at the painting. "And I can't help but feel that they're meant…for me. I need to see them and I don't mean from my window. I need to see them in person. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside?" Mother Lulu Bell said as she closed the window's shutters.

**Why Rapunzel look at you, fragile as a flower.**

**Still a little sapling, just a sprout.**

**You know why we stay up in this tower.**

"I know but-"

**That's right, to keep you safe and sound here.**

**Guess I knew this day was coming. **

**Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest.**

**Soon, but not yet.**

"But-"

**Shh, trust me pet. **

**Mother knows best.**

**Mother knows best listen to your mother**

**It's a scar world out there**

**Mother knows best one way or another **

**Something will go wrong I swear**

**Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quick sand, **

**Cannibals, and snakes, the plague!**

"No!"

"Yes."

"But"

**Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth.**

**And stop no more you'll just upset me. **

**Mother's right here mother will protect you **

**Darling here's what I suggest.**

**Skip the drama stay with Mama**

**Mother knows best**

**Mother knows best take it from your mumsy**

**On your own you won't survive**

**Sloppy, under dressed, immature, clumsy**

**Please they'll eat you up alive**

**Gullible, naïve, positively grubby**

**Ditzy and a bit well hmm vague **

**Plus I believe getting kinda chubby**

**I'm just saying 'cause I love you**

**Mother understands, **

**Mother's here to help you**

**All I have is one request.**

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"Don't every ask to leave this tower again."

"Yes, Mother."

"I love you very much, Dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

**Don't forget it. **

**You'll regret it.**

**Mother knows best.**

"Tata, I'll see you later my little flower," Mother Lulu Bell said as she was lowered down the tower with the help from Rapunzel.

"I'll be here," Rapunzel said as she watched her mother leave the clearing. "Like always…"

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Knotted. I know that not all of this is the exact dialogue from the movie Tangled, that's because I didn't want to do one of those stories where you copy everything to a T. I know everything else is practically the movie, I just didn't want to use the exact dialogue. Either way I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review. They are very encouraging.**


End file.
